


you light me up like starlight

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: When David accidentally lies and tells his family that he's bringing a date to the annual Christmas Party he doesn't know where he's going to find one on such short notice. That is until he tells his subway riding companion, Patrick, about it. David doesn't know how he's going to survive the weekend when he knows that the feelings he's developed for Patrick aren't reciprocated, but only time will tell.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 51
Kudos: 153
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	you light me up like starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfic_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/gifts).



> I have reached the finish line! Honestly this story has turned out way longer than I expected but I'm pleased with the results, especially when I was given such an excellent prompt:
> 
> Fake dating AU where David is a 20-something in New York with his gallery, and Patrick is this guy who always takes the train at the exact same time as David. They've been kinda becoming subway-friends for the past few weeks/months, chatting on their way to work in the city, and when David mentions that his parents are throwing their annual christmas party, and David needs a date because (insert a reason) Patrick offers to be his date. Patrick wants to actually go out with him, but David takes this as an offer to be his fake-date, and agrees to it. Patrick doesn't correct him, so they go as "fake dates", and more develops! (Note: you can include "the number" or not, that is up to you!)
> 
> I switched it a little bit, but I hope you like it! Thanks to the mods, this was so much fun and I'm glad I signed up.
> 
> Title of the fic comes from Glittery by Kacey Musgraves

David wasn’t a fan of public transportation, although to be fair he hadn’t met anybody that was. Not only was he subjecting himself to the horrors of strangers and their crude behavior and off-putting clothes, but he was also crushing on this guy he kept meeting. The guy didn’t show up until three months into David taking the subway and honestly, David was glad because at least now he had a bit of eye candy.

He dressed like some sort of casual businessman with his stiff denim jeans and button-up shirts. David couldn’t decide if the days he saw him in a suit were good or not. It was clearly off the rack and while that wasn’t bad, David just wanted to shout at him to go to a tailor because the suit would look so much better if he would go and do that. 

Sometimes during his rides, he imagined what the man’s life was like. He probably did his 9-5 job, went back home to his S.O., and spent the weekend with his friends. Predictable, but at least some decent happiness.

It wasn’t until the man had been on the subway for a month before they sat next to each other. David tried not to stare at him, but it was the first time he had gotten this close. He could smell the man’s cologne, the light hairs that would indicate the beginnings of a beard, and the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. The man looked up from his phone and smiled at David, outstretching his hand, “Hi I’m Patrick. I’ve noticed you on the subway a lot and since we’re sitting next to each other I thought I should introduce myself.” A small blush formed on Patrick’s cheeks at the admission.

David tentatively shook Patrick’s hand, “David Rose, unfortunate subway passenger."

Patrick smiled, "Aren't we all? Where are you headed."

"To work, I run a gallery."

"I've never been to one before, maybe I should visit sometime."

"Well I should probably show you around, maybe give you guidance on what the pieces mean.”

"Isn't it usually supposed to be based on how you view it?"

David grinned, "For some. Others find it easier if they’re just told what the artist was conveying, whether that’s a stepping stone for them to make their own interpretations or just to take at face value, it’s not my problem. Now that you know what I do, where are you headed on your subway journey?”

Patrick broke out into a wide grin, “I work as a business manager for a small company. They started their business about five years ago, and I joined them two years ago and it’s been nice to see them grow.”

“Tell me more about it,” David said. Usually, he could care less about someone’s work, but the way Patrick’s face lit up, he wanted to do anything to keep that around. He listened intently as Patrick told him all of his responsibilities, funny anecdotes, and his current project.

“I’d love to keep talking to you but it’s my stop.”

David blinked and saw Patrick was getting up to leave. He hadn’t even noticed how much time had passed.

“Well, we can always talk tomorrow.”

Patrick grinned, “Sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow then.” He gave a quick wave and exited the subway.

David pulled out his phone and texted Stevie, _i might have a new friend_

**but i’m your friend, i would hate to be replaced**

_i can have other friends besides you_

**you don’t and i don’t either and that’s our thing**

David pulled a face. It was technically true, in the last few years, he had slowly disengaged with his old friend group once he realized that they hung around him more for his parent’s money than for him. In the end, Stevie had been the only one left and he hadn’t tried to make any new friends, afraid that the same thing would happen.

_well, if i do end up friends with this guy, just remember that you’re my best friend_

**that’s what i like to hear. good luck with making friends, its been a while but i know you can do it!**

_thanks for that heartening encouragement_

\---

The next day David got on the subway and immediately started looking for Patrick, and once he found him sitting near the middle he walked over and sat next to him. When he did Patrick smiled.

“I realized I took up most of the conversation yesterday and didn’t give you a chance to say anything, so is there anything you want me to know about you or just something you want off your chest?”

“Well, now that you’ve mentioned it there’s an installation project that has been causing me some problems.”

David launched into discussing the problem, which transitioned into a discussion on the importance of making sure that permits are filed in time and checking your fire insurance policy before bringing a fire-breather to the gallery. When Patrick left at his stop, again with another wave, he realized he couldn’t remember the last time that someone had listened to his problems or even be open about them in the first place. He and Stevie didn’t usually delve too far into that, instead, saving it for when they were in person, which would be fine except they only got to physically see each other a couple of times a year. Then again if Patrick still wanted to talk to him after today then he would probably stick around.

\---

As the weeks past, the time David spent talking to Patrick was the highlight of his day and something he looked forward to. It wasn’t until Patrick wasn’t there one day that David admitted it though. He would almost say that at this point they were friends, at the least Patrick knew him better than some of his friends in the past. They hadn’t exchanged phone numbers yet, David had almost asked for it a couple of times, but there was that small voice in David’s head telling him Patrick was only being polite and saw him as a traveling companion. In the end, he decided that for right now he’ll enjoy these moments with Patrick and if by the end of the year they were still talking to each other then he would ask for his number.

\---

“If we order them now the turtle doves should be here in time for the party.”

David looked up from his phone to stare at his mother who was hunting and pecking on the laptop’s keyboard.

“Why do you need doves?”

Moira looked up and gave an exasperated noise, “Turtle doves. David did you not listen to me when I was discussing the theme from this year’s party?”

“It depends, was I in the room when you said it?”

“Of course David, I know when you’re in the room.”

David sat his phone down and arched one eyebrow, “What about the time when I was on the set of Sunrise Bay and you thought the kid actor was me or all the times you think you’re talking to Alexis but it’s me?”

“The messages got to you eventually, that’s not what’s important. What’s important is I need you to assist me.”

David reached across the table and grabbed the laptop, moving it so the screen faced him, “Okay flying creatures really shouldn’t be inside, we don’t need the Swan Attack of 2005 all over again. If you’re set on having live birds just stick with two, that’s the number in the song.”

“Why would I have more than two? The song says two.”

David sighed if this was how his mother was going to be with planning the Christmas party this year he was going to spend more time with her than he wanted too.

The next few hours included discussions on how many avian creatures were too many (and god where did his mother think this would work?) and how exactly leaping could occur in close quarters. Halfway through Alexis came in, sat on the couch and would occasionally interject with her thoughts and comments.

“...of course if we run out of room I’m sure we can set something up in David’s room,” Moira said.

David turned his head towards Moira, “Excuse me what do you mean by “set something up in David’s room”?”

Moira glanced up, “For overnight dwellers, I know we don’t let many people spend the night often but better to put those inebriated in a safe space then set them out on the streets.”

“But why my room, we have plenty of guest rooms and they can just get an Uber.”

“While it’s inconvenient, I don’t think it’s fair for the drivers to deal with an intoxicated passenger, besides your sister will most likely bring her newest paramour and you don’t bring anyone so I know you’d have room.”

“Excuse you I have brought people to our parties,” David retorted.

“Uh, David didn’t most of those people hook up with someone else during the party? I don’t remember any of them being there the next day,” Alexis said.

“No one asked for your input Alexis. This doesn’t even matter because I invited someone and they said yes, so I actually do need my whole room.”

At David’s statement, both Moira and Alexis turned their heads.

“What!?”

“Really?” 

“It’s not that shocking,” David huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Alexis got up from the couch and moved towards David, playfully hitting her hands on his shoulders, “So what’s their name?”

David panicked. When he had said the lie it was in the heat of the moment and hadn’t thought beyond it so he blurted out the first name he thought of, “His name’s Patrick.” _Fuck_. 

Alexis lit up at this, “Where did you meet?”

“On the subway, he was one of the only tolerable looking people there.”

“Well then I guess I will have to find alternate housing for our guests, honestly David why didn’t you say anything before now?” Moira said.

“How was I supposed to tell you when you didn’t ask? I’m going to be leaving later today if you need any more help ask Alexis,” David said as he left the room.

\---

David hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. He was still irritated by his mother, not only for making assumptions about his love life but now by the fact that he had to find a date to bring to the family party. When he got on the subway he almost walked past Patrick, too distracted by his thoughts. He sat next to Patrick with a huff.

“Did you not have a good weekend?” Patrick asked.

David looked up at Patrick’s face and he was slightly surprised to see how genuine his concern looked, not that many people had been concerned about his well-being before. He tilted his head and let out a deep sigh.

“I was helping my mother with our family’s party plans and she started talking about sleeping arrangements and next thing I know I’m telling her I’m dating someone even though I’m not and now my family expects me to bring them to the party.”

It was quiet for a few moments and David wondered if this is what would finally get Patrick to stop talking to him. He would say this is a petty reason but people had stopped talking to him for less. He lifted his head back up and saw Patrick’s eyebrows furrowed.

“So, if I’ve got this right, you just need to take someone, anyone, to this party as your date?” Patrick said.

“Yesss...preferably a guy as I implied that’s who I was seeing.”

Patrick slowly started to grin, “I can be your date David.”

David’s stomach did a small flip. “Are you sure? That seems like too much to ask for you, especially for someone I’ve only known for a few months.”

“But that’s why it would work. We can use our actual meeting and the only thing we have to change is that we’re dating, maybe make up a few dates and that’s it,” Patrick was beaming now, almost like he was proud of his solution.

David tried not to cringe because that was pretty much what he told his family and while Patrick might think that’s a good cover story he might not be so thrilled to learn that David had already used it. 

“Okay well if you want to do this it’s this weekend so you’ll have less than a week to get ready,” David puts a finger over Patrick’s mouth before he can interrupt, “and you’re going to need it. First off, I’ll give you the address of a tailor, the suits I’ve seen you wear will do fine, but if they’re tailored it won’t look like you’re a kid playing dress-up. Second, we’ll be leaving Friday and coming back on Monday, if the plan falls through or you don’t want to do this anymore I can make up some excuse and we can leave early. Finally, we need to exchange phone numbers so we can keep in contact.” Once he was finished he removed his finger from Patrick’s mouth and raised one eyebrow, “Do you still want to do this?”

Patrick had a small smile on his face, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"I'm pretty sure there is," David held his outstretched palm out, "hand your phone over."

Patrick reached deep into his front pants pocket, pulling his phone out and quickly unlocking it before handing it over to David. 

David took it and quickly entered his phone number, sending a message quickly before he was tempted to look at the rest of Patrick's contacts. He handed it back over and watched as Patrick shoved it back in his pocket and turned to him with an expectant look. 

"Okay, well I'll text everything else you need to know later today. Thanks for doing this you really didn't have to."

"I probably would have spent the weekend inside watching the Great British Bake Off so really I should be thanking you."

"That sounds like a delight, I wished I had more days like that. These parties are fun the first couple of times, but you can only stand the put upon airs and drama for so long. After a while it just becomes trite."

Patrick stared at his hands, "I don't think it would be like that with you."

David was having a hard time keeping his feelings towards Patrick at bay and him saying this wasn't helping. He knew Patrick was just polite, but he liked to imagine that his words or glances he sent towards David meant a bit more. 

"Well, we'll see."

They talked a little longer about more mundane topics until it was Patrick's stop. 

Patrick got up and gave a quick wave towards David, "Can’t wait until Friday.” 

Before David could respond Patrick was gone. He bounced his foot up and down while he pulled out his phone to text Stevie.

_so i have a date for the party this year_

**how did that happen?**

_familial pressure and zero filter_

**who’s the lucky person?**

_you know that friend i was talking about early? it’s him_

**ooh i’ll finally get to meet him and tell him all my embarrassing stories i have of you**

_don’t you even dare. just treat it like this is normal okay?_

**i can try my best, this party isn’t exactly normal**

_well let’s hope it’s not like 2010, i don’t think i can fully erase that from my mind_

\---

Once David was at the gallery he sent Patrick the tailor’s information along with a few more notes of where to meet on Friday. He wasn’t for sure what to expect for the upcoming weekend, but he should probably give Patrick a run-down before they get to the house. That didn’t even consider all the packing he still had to do, he might still have some things left there but definitely not anything he _needed_. 

\---

David was bouncing his left leg, nervous that Patrick hadn’t shown up yet. They had agreed it would be easier to meet at the gate, allowing David to take his time as he assumed that Patrick would get to the airport sooner than him. It was an hour before they needed to board their flight and the last David had heard from him was over an hour ago when David texted him that he was at the airport.

_He’s going to show up, and even if he wasn’t he’s the kind of guy to tell you._ David pushed the negative thoughts to the back of his head and pulled out his phone. Before he could send Patrick a text asking where he was he saw him lightly jogging towards him.

Patrick stopped in front of David, holding out a small bag towards David. “I didn’t know if you had time to get anything for breakfast so here’s this.”

David took the bag, opening it up to find a cheese danish. He moved his carry-on off the seat he was saving for Patrick and then started to eat the danish. Patrick sat down in the chair, setting his duffel bag at his feet.

“Sorry I was late, my parents called and it lasted longer than I thought it would.”

“Well, you’re here now,” David gestured towards Patrick with the danish, “which is more than I could say for other people who promised to come with me to these events.”

“If I couldn’t make it I would have told you.”

“Yes, because you’re a good person, those people...are definitely not.” David felt a lump in his throat and stared down at his half-eaten danish. He knew he wasn’t much different than those people, especially compared to Patrick, with his earnest smile, who was probably the kind of person who helped elderly ladies cross the street.

David felt a gentle bump on his shoulder and turned to see Patrick getting up and slinging his duffel over his shoulder, “Come on it’s our turn to board.”

He quickly shoved the rest of the danish in his mouth and stood up, grabbing his carry-on. They quickly got on the airplane and as soon as they were in their seats David pulled out his earbuds, putting them on so he could block out the noise. Patrick nudged him until he took them out so David could hear the instructions in case of an emergency. He took out one of the earbuds and didn’t really listen to the flight attendant, but instead stared at Patrick who had at the information booklet and was following along. After it was over David turned back around and rested his head on the window and soon fell asleep.

A gentle shake and the whispering of his name woke David up to see Patrick peering over him, a small smile on his face.

“You drool in your sleep,” Patrick said as he leaned back into his seat.

David sat up straight, wincing at the soreness he felt in his neck. “I don’t drool, and if I did it’s probably because of being on a plane.”

“Well, the plane is going to land soon so you don’t have to worry about drool for a bit.”

“Well that would be good if I drooled, but I don’t so there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Once they landed they got off the plane getting out of the airport as quickly as humanly possible.

David shut the driver’s door on the rental car and turned to look at Patrick. 

“Okay so you probably listen to NPR or an audiobook while you drive, but I already have a perfectly curated playlist which is the exact length of time it takes to get from the airport to my parent’s place,” David said as he synced his phone to the car’s Bluetooth and the muted beginnings of Fantasy could be heard from the speakers.

“Sometimes I listen to an oldies station,” Patrick teased, “And really I think there’s something for everyone on NPR.”

David moved the gearshift to reverse, backing out of the parking spot, switching to drive before exiting the area and onto the road.

“Oh I know, but I save it for near the end of the day. It’s a nice way to relax.”

The first half of the drive was mostly silent, with David singing softly or muttering at cars. A small smile crept on his face when Patrick would hum to songs he knew. As they were reaching the halfway point of the drive, David cleared his throat and glanced over at Patrick.

“Sooo, since everyone is expecting us to be dating I think we should lay out some ground rules so as not to make it awkward.”

“What kind of ground rules would we need?” 

David wanted to close his eyes but couldn’t because he was driving. Patrick actually sounded a little confused, clearly fake dating someone wasn’t something he did often, then again David’s experience with it was when he thought he was dating someone and they told him it had been fake and only to get his money or make an ex jealous.

“People will expect us to show affection in a physical manner..uh PDA,” David grimaced.

“Oh,” Patrick said, “I was just going to follow your lead on that.”

“It’s probably best if we have at least a rough idea of what’s okay. It would really be mild, kisses or hand-holding, things of that nature.”

David felt Patrick’s hand on his thigh and he had to control himself so he didn’t swerve into the other lane. He must be more touch-starved than he thought or sensitive to Patrick’s touch.

“That sounds reasonable. What about this? Is it alright if I touch you here or lean on you?,” Patrick said softly.

_You can touch me anywhere_ , David thought, then quickly banished the thought. “That’ll work. We’re going to have to share my room. One, simply just to keep appearances, and two, there will most likely be nowhere else to sleep.”

“I’ve shared close quarters with roommates before, this won’t be any different.”

_Oh but I wish it was_ , David thought.

The rest of the drive went better than the first half. Patrick began actually singing and David soon joined in. Soon they were pulling up to his parent’s place and David was parking the car in the garage. 

“Right now there shouldn’t be too many people. My dad is probably still working, my mom is probably taking a nap, and my sister never shows up until the day of the party, and even then she shows up three hours before it starts. We should be able to just go to my room and you can get situated. You’ll have to come down for dinner, but the rest of the time you should be able to hide in my room.” David had gotten out of the car, moving to the trunk to get his carry-on.

“If I’m your boyfriend, I’d expect your family to want to know me,” Patrick replied.

David felt his heart flutter when he heard Patrick say _boyfriend_ . He said it like it was something revered, respected, _loved_ , and having that term used to describe him gave him a warm feeling. Having Patrick here this weekend was going to be harder than he thought.

David guided Patrick through the garage door and into a mudroom, going through a few more doorways until they were walking up a flight of stairs.

As they walked through, Patrick craned his head taking in the outrageous display of wealth, “Uh, this is quite a place your parents have.”

David stopped on the stairs and turned to look at Patrick, “I guess. You get used to it after a while,” and then continued walking. They almost made it to David’s room when they heard a voice.

“David?”

He turned around to see his mom walking towards him. “Yeees?”

“Who is this delightful individual and why are you trying to ensconce him in your room?”

Patrick took a step towards Moira and held out his hand, “My name’s Patrick, Mrs. Rose. I’ve heard only good things about you.”

Moira clasped both hands around Patrick’s, “What else would you hear dear?” 

Patrick smiled and slowly pulled his hand back.

Before David could speak he heard another voice.

“David!”

Alexis came walking towards them, “Who is this cutie?,” Alexis said as she booped Patrick on his nose.

Patrick had his hand extended about to introduce himself before another voice was heard.

“Moira? Kids?”

David sighed as now Johnny was entering the hallway.

“Oh my god, why are you all here right now?,” David said, placing his hands on his temple.

“Well we live here son, it shouldn’t be a surprise,” Johnny responded. He held out his hand toward Patrick, “Johnny Rose, and you are?”

Patrick shook Johnny’s hand but before he could introduce himself David interrupted.

“Everyone this is Patrick, Patrick this is everyone. Now we are headed to my room so if you have any questions that will just have to wait until later.” David put his hand on Patrick’s back and guided him towards his room and quickly shut the door behind him before anyone else could try and derail them.

"I am so sorry about that, they usually don’t care to find me when I first show up.”

Patrick started chuckling and fell onto the closest chair, “It definitely wasn’t what I expected but it wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh really, because it seems they just came out of nowhere and if I hadn’t gotten you away then you probably would have stuck there for another twenty minutes,” David said and threw his carry-on onto his bed, opening it and taking out the contents.

“It’s not like you could keep me in your room until the party tomorrow.”

“Trust me, if I could hide in here until tomorrow I would.”

Patrick started walking around the room while David finished unpacking. He turned toward David but wasn’t staring at him when he started to talk, “So uh, I’m just now realizing we didn’t discuss this in the car, but um, am I supposed to sleep in your bed?”

David paused what he was doing, a sweater still in his hands. “There should be an air mattress in the closet over there. Not exactly classy, but I didn’t know if you would be comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me.”

David heard Patrick clear his throat, “No, no I don’t mind if we share a bed. Besides, uh, if we’re dating it would make sense for us to share anyways.”

The warm feeling David felt at Patrick saying they could share a bed dissipated when he remembered, for Patrick this was fake. Luckily his bed was a king so as long as he stuck towards the edge of the bed he won’t accidentally cuddle him in the middle of the night. It was already bad enough he had feelings for Patrick, he didn’t need it to physically manifest in the form of him clinging to Patrick while he slept.

David finished emptying his carry-on and then walked over to sit on the bed. “Okay so you’ve already met my family, but there’s a few more things you should probably know about them before you see them tomorrow.” He patted the duvet, encouraging Patrick to sit down. 

Patrick sat down next to David, close enough that David could feel the warmth coming off him. “Won’t I just learn about it at dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, so my family doesn’t really do family things? We’re better than we used to, sometimes though it’s easier to fall back into old patterns.”

At that moment a knock was heard on the door. “David? Patrick?” Patrick looked at David with a wide grin.

“Don’t look at me like that, it doesn’t mean your right,” David said, walking to the door, opening it to see Alexis on the other side.

“So since Patrick’s here we’re having a family dinner tonight,” Alexis said, playing with a strand of hair.

“Our parents have never had us do this before, why care now?”

Alexis waved her hand, “It’s part of that new ‘caring about your kids’ thing, you just happened to be the first to bring someone back.”

“Lucky me,” David muttered, “Well, we better head down there before mom comes up here,” David held out his hand, “Come on Patrick.”

Patrick took David’s hand. It was a solid grip, a lifeline connecting the two, Patrick’s hand had slight callouses, but other than that it was smooth. There was so much warmth exuding from it that David already knew he would greatly feel its loss when they would have to let go. They went down the stairs and headed towards the smaller dining room. Moira and Johnny were already sitting down at the table. David let Patrick’s hand go so they could sit down. Patrick sat on David’s right.

The first part of dinner was spent quietly, only the sound of clattering utensils and the occasional asking to pass a dish over interrupting the silence. 

“Patrick, David hasn’t told us much about you. Where do you work at?,” Johnny asked. 

David softly groaned. The only small talk his dad knew was business and he really didn’t want to have to sit through that.

“Well, I work at this small company. I didn’t join until they were somewhat established, but it’s still nice to be there watching it really take off,” Patrick said. He had a good-natured grin and David thought he could easily charm anyone with that grin.

“That’s commendable Patrick, working at a small company. You know, when I started Rose Video-”

“So how did you two meet?,” Alexis interrupted.

Patrick sat his utensils down and grabbed David’s hand. “I don’t know what David’s told you already, but we met on the subway. It took me a month to get up the courage to talk to David,” He turned to look at David, “it wasn’t until he sat next to me one day that I did. I’m grateful for that every day.” 

David had to avert his eyes from Patrick’s. They were too earnest and open, and who knew eyes could do that? 

“Well, that certainly sounds charming, finding love in such a pedestrian way,” Moira said. 

“Thank you?,” Patrick hesitantly answered.

Moira got up from the table, “I think it’s time for me to retire. John, will you join me?,” she held out her hand and Johnny got out of his seat and took it.

“Goodnight kids. It was nice to meet you, Patrick.”

A chorus of goodnights and goodbyes followed Johnny and Moira as they left the dining room.

David got up from his seat, his right arm resisting a little, which is when he remembered he was still holding Patrick’s hand. “I think we’re going up for the night too.” He used their joined hands to urge Patrick up out of his seat.

“Have a good night,” Alexis said, giving them a poor attempt at a wink.

“Do not do that ever again,” David said.

Patrick got up from his seat, “It was nice having dinner with you, Alexis.”

“Aren’t you sweet to say that.”

David started walking towards the doorway, “We’re leaving, bye Alexis!”

\---

Once they got to David’s bedroom he started to pull out a pair of pajamas. “If you want to sleep soon you should probably get ready now. I’ve been told that my nighttime routine can be lengthy.”

Patrick laughed and started pulling out his own clothes, “Who told you that?”

“A few people over the years. I think the only person who teased me about it was Stevie.”

Patrick had moved to the ensuite bathroom, leaving the door open. “Whoos Stebie?”

David glanced over to see Patrick, a toothbrush shoved in his mouth, one corner had toothpaste foam escaping.

“She’s my best friend, one of my only friends actually. You’ll see her tomorrow.” David heard the door shut and a few minutes later Patrick stepped out in his pajamas. 

“If she’s anything like your family then I’m in for a treat,” Patrick said with a grin as he walked over and then sat down on the bed.

David headed towards the bathroom, “Oh, she isn’t like my family, which is one of the reasons I like her so much.” He shut the door and sighed. One day down three more to go, he could do this. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he hoped he’d get some sleep tonight, otherwise, he’d need to spend more time getting ready in the morning and that wasn’t ideal. He went through the motions of his nighttime routine, allowing him to relax. Which worked until he left the bathroom and saw Patrick on his bed, laying on his side. As David got closer he saw the slight rise and fall as he breathed, for sleeping in a strange place Patrick looked peaceful, not plagued with the anxiousness that David gets. He got on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from Patrick in the hopes he didn’t get too close while they slept. It only took a few minutes and then David was falling asleep.

\---

David felt something warm around him and he snuggled back up against it, going back to sleep.

\---

The first thing he noticed was someone touching his thigh, it was a gentle weight, not a possessive grip meaning whoever’s hand it was was still asleep. Gently wiggling, he heard a soft sigh and felt breath on the back of his neck. Who the fuck was he with? He must be at his place otherwise he wouldn’t be here, but usually no one spends the night. David finally opened his eyes and realized he’s at his parents’ place, which meant that the person behind him was Patrick. _Patrick_ was the one whose hand was on his thigh and as David was deep in thought his hand had actually moved to David’s stomach. _Patrick_ was the one basically pressed up all along David’s back, so close that now that David was awake he could feel Patrick breathing on his neck. David slowly extracted himself from what was basically _spooning_ and got out of the bed. As soon as he got up Patrick rolled over enough to be on David’s pillow, burying his head into it.

A smile formed on his face, Patrick looked cute like this, all soft and gentle, a cowlick in his hair, and his shirt riding up enough to reveal a sliver of skin. David turned around, grabbing his phone and exiting the room. He knew if he stayed he would have gotten back into bed and seeing Patrick wake up was an experience he didn’t think he could handle.

He unlocked his phone and sent Stevie a text.

_please tell me you’re coming early this morning_

**why would i, you usually hate getting up this early**

_because i’m having a crisis and i need to talk to you_

**fine i’ll be there in an hour, but if you get mad that i’m there so early i’m going to tell your date the story of how you thought you had to pay the mail carrier to give you your mail**

_how was i supposed to know that!_

David shoved his phone in his pocket and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Alexis was sitting on the counter in workout clothes sipping on a smoothie. 

“Where’s Patrick.”

David headed towards the coffee machine, “Uh asleep.” He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured himself a cup.

“Ah that’s sweet you’re letting him sleep,” Alexis pointed at David’s mug, “Is that for him?”

“No it’s for me, Patrick drinks tea.”

Alexis hopped off the counter and booped David’s nose, “Look at all the little things you’re learning about your boyfriend.”

She set her smoothie on the counter, “Have you explained to him how these parties usually go?”

“You should probably tell him about the 2010 party, ooh or what about the Swan Attack of 2005?”

David turned to see Stevie in the doorway, a grin on her face. He put his hand on his hip, “We are not telling him either story. I still can’t go to the park if there are swans.” 

“What about swans?”

David could see Patrick behind Stevie. He still looked slightly sleep-rumpled and was lightly yawning.

“Okay so David might have had one too many jell-o shots and there was this really aggressive swan…”

David walked over and covered Stevie’s mouth, “And that’s all you get to know about that. Alexis can you help Patrick find what he needs for breakfast, I need to talk to Stevie real quick.”

Before anyone could respond David grabbed Stevie and walked her down the hall until he guided her into a room and shut the door.

“What was that all about.”

“I like Patrick,” David blurted out.

Stevie sat down in a chair, legs over the arm. “You’ve already told me that and the fact that he’s here as your date means he probably likes you too.”

David laid down on the couch, “That’s the problem. He wasn’t going to be my date until I lied to mom and Alexis and said I had a date. When I was talking to Patrick about it he said he would be my date. So really he’s a fake date.”

“I highly doubt anyone would put up with your family for four days just to be someone’s fake date.”

David sighed, “He would because he’s that kind of person.”

“Maybe you should outright ask if he wants to be your real date, you won’t know until you ask outright.”

“Historically this time of year isn’t the best for me, so I’m going to put a stop on that.”

Stevie got up from the couch and headed to the door, “Fine, but you won’t really know until you ask,” and she left.

David closed his eyes. Stevie might be right, but he would rather wait until the end of the trip, that way if Patrick didn’t share the same feelings David did it wouldn’t be awkward. Firm in that decision he got up and left, heading back to the kitchen since he hadn’t actually eaten breakfast.

As he got closer he could hear talking with a couple of loud exclamations and the clatter of plates. Once he got to the kitchen he saw Patrick by the stove, a spatula in one hand, Alexis was putting bread into the toaster and Stevie was putting plates on the table. It was a weirdly domestic scene, seeing his siblings interact with Patrick. His brain reminded him if he was actually dating Patrick this could be something really happened. He pushed that aside and walked up to Patrick, placing his hands on Patrick’s shoulders rubbing small circles with his thumbs. “So you make breakfast?”

“Only for people I like,” Patrick said, using the spatula to flip an egg.

“Well, I’ll consider myself lucky.”

David moved to sit down at the table and Alexis and Patrick soon joined them with the toast and eggs.

“There are a couple of things you’ll need to know before the party tonight,” David said, gesturing to Patrick with his fork. “It technically starts at seven, but most people, including my mom, don’t show up until eight. Two, if you get stuck in a conversation with some old person try to make eye contact with one of us and hopefully we’ll be able to get you out. You might say it’s fine, but if you get stuck in a conversation with Agatha you’ll be thanking us. Finally, don’t get too drunk because the next thing you know you’re outside and trying to fight a swan. Trust me you don’t want to do that.”

Patrick had a mischievous smile on his face, “I’m guessing that’s all I’ll hear about that story. Don’t worry David I promise to only fight a swan if they dishonor you.”

“That’s not what I said, but whatever, you won’t be laughing once you know how much of a dick swans are.”

Breakfast continued with conversation flowing a bit easier as everyone warmed up to each other. Once it ended they all ended up hanging around each other for the rest of the day, moving from one activity to another, occasionally helping Moira with the party’s decor, catering, orders, and anything that else came up.

\---

“I’m going to go up and get ready, you probably should too,” David said, setting down a Faberge egg. 

“I probably will in a bit, it doesn’t take me that long to get ready and I think your mom still needs some help,” Patrick said, setting down a box.

“Don’t wait until the last minute though.”

David went up the stairs and started pulling out the suit he would wear for the evening. He headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and then style his hair. As he was stepping out of the shower he heard the bedroom door open and then shut. That must have been Patrick getting his clothes for the night. David couldn’t wait to see what Patrick looked like in a tailored suit. Once his hair was how he wanted it, he left the bathroom seeing Patrick putting away some clothes.

David cringed, “Please tell me that isn’t what you’re wearing.”

“What’s wrong with it,” Patrick said looking down at his sweater. It was the ugliest thing David had seen, with different patterns going both vertical and horizontal and covering most of the chest was a felt Christmas tree with glitter pom-poms on it.

“You were supposed to wear a suit for tonight, not whatever this is,” David said, gesturing at Patrick’s chest.

“Oh, I thought the suit was for dinner at a restaurant. I guess your family isn’t the type to have a casual dinner. Let me just change.” Patrick pulled the sweater over his head, revealing an undershirt underneath and set the sweater on the bed.

David walked over and snatched it from the bed. “I’m going to go burn this. Meet me downstairs once you’re done.”

Patrick laughed, “I don’t think you’re going to do that, but I’ll meet when I’m done. Maybe even roast a marshmallow over the sweater’s remains.”

As he was walking down the stairs he almost bumped into Stevie. “Here take this and hide it somewhere,” and he shoved the sweater into her hands.

“The fuck is this.”

“Technically a sweater, but really it’s an abomination,” David took a quick look at Stevie, “You look good tonight.”

Stevie was wearing a dark green sleeveless jumpsuit, it had swooping ruffles near the neckline and the pant legs flared out enough to hide her shoes. “Thanks, I try. Wouldn’t want to disappoint anyone,” and she headed up the stairs.

David continued his descent heading to where the main part of the party would be. He could see his mom sitting in a chair and went towards her.

“Is everything set up.”

“As much as it can be,” Moira said. She tilted her head a bit, “Oh your beau looks quite dapper.”

David glanced back to see Patrick coming towards him. He had gone to the tailor like David told him to and thank god because he looked damn good in his suit now. Patrick walked right up to him, a soft smile on his face.

“Is this better for you,” Patrick teased.

“Um,” David cleared his throat, “Yes, I’m glad you listened to my instructions.”

Patrick lightly touched David’s arm, dragging his fingers along the fabric, “Well now that I’ve properly seen you in a suit I can tell your advice was based on practical knowledge. You look good tonight David.”

David had been confident when he chose the maroon suit, but hearing Patrick say that made it worth it.

Moira cleared her throat, “Now that you two are done fawning over each other I can tell you that I’m going to get ready. David, please take care of anything. Patrick, take a break, you’ve already worked so hard today.” Moira then left the room, leaving them alone.

“You should probably go find a quiet corner somewhere before the party starts. It’s certainly where I’ll be once I’m done helping.” David said.

“Alright, but if you need anything let me know.” Patrick walked over to another part of the room.

David went to go find the caterers to make sure everything was going smoothly, after that he had to guide the band on where they could set-up, and then he was dodging the bird trainers. By the time he escaped the party had started. Moving around the edges of it he finally found Patrick, Alexis, and Stevie in a corner.

David grabbed Patrick’s flute of champagne, taking a quick drink. “I hope you’re having fun. I finally escaped from helping.”

Patrick took a flute from a nearby serving tray, handing it to David and taking his back. “It’s been alright, I’m grateful that Alexis and Stevie have been around.”

“You missed your mom’s speech David,” Stevie said, “It was more coherent this year, and she remembered to thank you for helping.”

“Small victories,” David murmured into his champagne as he took another sip. 

He was able to relax a bit. They all found a table to sit at and Patrick managed to snag them some hors d’oeurves and David had a few more glasses of champagne. At some point, Patrick took his hand, sometimes playing with David’s rings. It was nice to have something for David to focus on when he was feeling overwhelmed by everyone nearby. 

“Hey David, isn’t it time for the Number?,” Alexis said, gesturing to where Moira was talking to the band, seemingly having them stop playing.

David sighed, “I thought we weren’t going to do it this year but I guess I was mistaken,” He let go of Patrick’s hand and stood up, “Please don’t judge me based on what you’re about to see.”

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows, “I don’t think I will, but should I be concerned?”

David didn’t answer his question but instead headed toward his mom. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder so she knew he was there and then headed over to the piano and sat down, hands resting on the keys.

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

Moira gave a small smile and then turned to the audience to announce their performance. For the next five minutes, he focused on remembering the notes, which songs he sang in, and the witty banter to transition into each section, all the while not looking towards where Patrick sat. He and Moira finished to a round of applause and as soon as he could leave the stage he did, while Moira soaked up the attention.

When he got to Patrick he saw the wide grin on his face, “I didn’t know you played the piano?,” Patrick said as soon as David sat down.

“I didn’t use to, but I was getting tired of having to remember the dance steps, besides this way it was harder for people to see me.”

“Well it was quite the performance and it seems like your mom enjoyed herself.”

“She does, that’s why I still do it every year,” David said, dragging his finger over the rim of a champagne flute, “How about we leave the party. I’m exhausted and honestly, no one’s going to notice.”

Patrick grabbed his hand, “That sounds like a good plan.”

They got up and started walking to a doorway only to hear a shout.

“Mistletoe!”

David stopped and looked up. Under the doorway was a sprig of mistletoe. He turned toward the shout and saw Stevie with a grin on her face. David looked at Patrick, who seemed to be a bit taken aback, but also a small blush was on his face. David slightly nodded his head and Patrick did too. With that confirmation, David placed his hands to cup Patrick’s face and pulled Patrick into a kiss. Patrick’s hands reached up to grip David’s elbows. The kiss was a bit longer than David anticipated, but seeing as it was probably going to be the only time he would get to kiss Patrick he wanted to make it the best kiss Patrick would ever have. He heard hoots and hollers and removed one of his hands to flip off that general direction. 

When they pulled away, Patrick still had his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and smiled softly once his eyes met David’s. David grabbed his hand and tried to get them away from the doorway as quickly as possible and into his bedroom.

“I’m sorry about that. I know we really didn’t get to talk about it, but my family has no boundaries and I kind of panicked,” David said pacing the room.

Patrick walked up to him and gently grabbed his arms, moving down until they were holding hands. “Breath David, it’s okay. I actually liked that.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Patrick said. “I was hoping that I would get up the courage to tell you my feelings before the end of this trip. I like you David Rose, and if you want we can kiss again.”

They leaned in again, this time slower. Patrick let go of David’s hands so he could wrap his arms around David. David moved up to wrap around Patrick’s neck. Eventually, they broke apart, moving to touch foreheads.

“So this wasn’t a fake-date situation?,” David whispered.

“No, it was definitely me being selfish. I hadn’t worked up to ask you for your number, so when you mentioned you needed a date I thought this was my best chance.”

“If we’re being honest, when I accidentally said I had a date you were who I thought of. I even said my date’s name was Patrick.”

Patrick laughed, “Then you should be glad I offered, otherwise some poor other guy would have had to lie about his name.”

“Let’s not think about my almost mistake and instead focus on the bed that is a foot away from us,” David said as he took off his suit jacket.

“Oh, I can think of a couple of things we can do on that bed,” Patrick replied, quickly getting his shoes off.

“I can’t wait to see what you have in mind.”

\---

David couldn’t stop smiling. Once he and Patrick had cleared the air the rest of the weekend was a joy. He learned that Patrick was attentive and easily picked up on what made David a puddle. David couldn’t get enough of the moans he was able to wring out of Patrick or the breathy gasps he made when he was close. 

It wasn’t just sex. Patrick took any opportunity to be close to David, cuddles on the couch, holding hands during walks, and nudging into the crook of David’s neck as they slept. David hadn’t realized how much he missed a comforting touch until this weekend. 

The car ride back was filled with conversation as they tried to get to know one another better and on the plane ride they both ended up sleeping. David hadn’t wanted to drop Patrick off at his apartment but they both had work in the morning and Patrick didn’t have any new clothes.

David got on the subway. He and Patrick planned on going for a date later that week and he was excited to see where Patrick was going to take them.

As David looked around the cart he finally spotted Patrick, whose head was turned away from him.

“Is this seat taken?”

Patrick turned and David saw a smile form.

“I was waiting for my boyfriend, but I don’t think he’ll mind as long as you get up when he arrives.”

“I have it from a trusted source that he won’t mind,” David said and then pulled Patrick into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and if you want to scream about the show with me visit my tumblr, [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
